rainbowcupcakesfandomcom_ro-20200213-history
Peridot
"Peridot" is a Gem who made her first appearance in "Warp Tour". She is a recurring antagonist in season 1, appearing in "Warp Tour," "Marble Madness," "The Return" and "Jail Break," respectively. She is mentioned in The Message. Since season 2, she turns into a supporting hero, appearing in "A New Start" and "The Short Second Life of Cernobylite". Appearance Peridot has neon green skin and eyes. Her light green fingers are not directly attached to her body, but instead float around where her hand should be. Peridot's hair is short, yellowish green, and styled into a tetrahedron shape. A light green visor covers half of her face. In season 1, she wears a V-neck body suit that covers all of her body, except for her upper arms and neck. Her body suit is mainly composed of dark green and has a black diamond outline around the cut out of their neck area; meeting together to a light green diamond in front, with the lower half of her suit being black and dark green around her upper legs. Peridot's sleeves and boots are mostly composed of green and black as well. She has light green, diamond-shaped knees and elbow pads. Her gem is located on her forehead and is shaped like an inverted triangle with rounded edges. By season 2, she wears a dark green winter sweater with long sleeves which covers all her arms (except for her fingers) black and light green stripes, a plaid light green shirt and boots similar to the season 1 ones. Her hair is longer and is worn in a small bun (her tetrahedron hair-shape is same) and she wears rectangular glasses with translucent green glass and thin frames instead of her visor from season 1. Personality During her first appearences, Peridot has been shown to be cold and machiavellian. She appeared to be some sort of scout or technician, and takes her work seriously, crushing one of her Flask Robonoids when it became damaged in her first appearance in "Warp Tour". In "Marble Madness", she showed herself to be slightly arrogant and did not have a high opinion of humans, and attemptef to crush Steven with a giant hand after briefly questioning him. She was also somewhat like Pearl, in that they're both very intelligent and become easily flustered when their plans fail. When Peridot realized that the Crystal Gems were the ones that have been destroying her equipment, she quickly lost her temper and asked "Why do you keep destroying my things!?" Peridot also seemef to be very naïve when it comes to Earth, especially when the information is not important to the mission, such as assuming that Steven's Crying Breakfast Friends sticker was a sign to show that the Galaxy Warp had been compromised. She also believed that, while interrogating Steven, there were a species called "Stevens", just because he addressed himself by his name. But it was just a side effect of Lord Uranium's memory-eraser, which made her gain a slight hatred of human species. Since "" , after Jasper managed to give her memories again of Earth and when she still was part of Moonlight Commuinty, Peridot realized what she'd done all these years and started to have remorses about being hand-picked by Lord Uranium. She and Jasper tried to run away from the Uranium Citadel, but Lord Uranium caught them and made Jasper retreat in her gem. For around three months, Peridot lived in the Crystal Temple, often helping the citizens from Beach City by fighting with corrupted gems. She started to feel better after her traumas. By season 2, Peridot is gentile and caring, always taking care of the Gem Trainees and telling them stories from Gem History. Her special part of her personality is her clumsiness and sense of humor. She's a fun-loving, rather optimistic and very clumsy Gem, splitting a lot of pots or another fragile stuff, thus making the audience laugh. Though happy and optimistic almost all the time, she's shown to be nervous when someone mentions Lord Uranium's name and sometimes starts crying. Her friends however tell her to go over this unfortunate event. During the 2 years since she returned on the good side, she's shown to like human company as well as starting considering them equal to the Gems. Abilities All Gems can shape-shift, summon a weapon (in her case a dull dark green-and-neon green laser gun), and retreat to their gemstone to heal. In addition to the aforementioned abilites, Peridot is also able to detach her fingers from her body and project a holographic touchscreen from them. She is also shown to be intelligent enough to use and manipulate advanced Gem technology to reactivate the Kindergarten and fight along the Crystal Gems against of Lord Uranium, Chernobliyte and Yellow Diamond. Unique Abilities * Escape Pod Generation: In "Jail Break," Peridot created an escape pod to flee from the Gem Warship by slamming her gem against the floor. It is unknown if this is one of her unique abilities or simply a function of the spaceship. Additional Tools * '''Gem Destabilizer: '''Like the other modern gem shown in the series, Peridot carries a Gem Destabilizer -- an extremely potent, "non-lethal" tool used to subdue enemy gems. When activated, a Gem Destabilizer generates an energy field which destabilizes and destroys a Gem's physical form, forcing the victim to retreat into their gem to regenerate. If used on a Fusion Gem, the Destabilizer causes them to break apart into their component Gems. The only one who seems to be immune to its effects is Steven, because of his half-human physiology. Relationships Crystal Gems Apparently, the Crystal Gems are in good terms of friendship with Peridot. Likewise, Peridot wasn't aware that any Gems remained on Earth, much less the Crystal Gems, as she was quite shocked to find them still alive and started to remember. In "The Message", Lapis Lazuli told the Crystal Gems that a gem with advanced technology (whom Pearl assumes to be Peridot) would be bringing an army to Earth and that they should surrender as it would be much easier. (WIP) Steven Peridot and Steven are good friends. When Peridot first saw him in "Marble Madness" she thought there was an infestation of "Stevens" in the Kindergarten. Peridot then briefly questioned Steven and find out he was a half-Gem. During the events from "Jailbreak", when Peridot went into Uranium Prison, her first thought was to see if Steven was fine. They ran away together and fused into Green Quartz to create a power failure in the prison, so the other Gems who were under Lord Uranium's reign escaped and retured to Diamond's Palace. Jasper Jasper and Peridot were very close friends until Peridot was hand-picked by Lord Uranium. Since this, they both rarely talk to each other, and they were talking formal. However Jasper never lost her hope that she was still her "old Peri", so in "Jailbreak" she had to temporary leave Peridot in her cell, albeit sad because sge had to do this, in order to sneak into the Memories Room and to find her old memories. When, during the escaping, Lord Uranium, Jasper sacrificed herself to let Peridot go away. Peridot wanted to bubble her gem, but it was too late since Lord Uranium already took it. In the second part, right after Jasper regenerated inti her new form, Peridot hugged her tight and told her that she was sorry she can't bubble her gem at time. Currently, they are very close again. Gemology Learn about the peridot gemstone here. Trivia * Peridot is the only known Gem to not have physical hands. * She's the only non-fused gem to have not yet fused. * Peridot is the second non-fused Gem to be discovered, and not previously established in earlier episodes. ** The first is Lapis Lazuli. * Peridot and Pearl both have their gems on their foreheads. ** This possibly indicates their heightened intelligence. Category: Characters